<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside your bed, everybody get down, make love by spietataninfetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602071">Inside your bed, everybody get down, make love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta'>spietataninfetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet, dom!Joe, sub!Rami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rami tends to look for strong men who will let him vent his more submissive part and Joe is so happy to be able to help him let go, knowing full well that this is not just sex for both of them. Joe has always loved Rami and Rami has always loved him back. Years have passed, perhaps too many, and here they are, back together in a movie, and back in Joe's bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside your bed, everybody get down, make love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Moriarty_Sister for the grammar check!😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rami's mouth is so sweet to kiss as uncontrolled gasps and moans slip out. <br/>Their kisses are long and wet with loud smacks of their lips. Joe could die on that mouth, along with the rest of Rami's body.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he needs oxygen, because he hadn't stop fucking Rami for a second and the other's hands that grip his ass encourage him to continue thrusting.</p>
<p>“Will you think about it?” Joe whispers, his voice croaking in his throat. He thrusts into Rami with force, making the other gulp. “Hm? Will you think about this?”</p>
<p>Rami's fingers scratch his pale skin as he looks at Joe with hooded eyes.</p>
<p>Fuck, he is so beautiful.</p>
<p>“In front of the reporters?”, he murmurs as he bites Rami’s lower lip between his teeth, getting the light taste of blood. “Think about us when I fuck you like this? Just how you like it.”</p>
<p>Rami throws his head back, sinks his head into the pillow with an expression of absolute pleasure painted on his face. “Fuck. Jesus.”</p>
<p>Joe deciding to slow down, fucking him with deep, harsh thrusts and torturing the little pearl of pleasure inside Rami, reducing him to a moaning mess. He loves seeing the Egyptian like that, he loves it when he lets him dominate like that in bed. </p>
<p>Rami tends to look for strong men who will let him vent his more submissive part and Joe is so happy to be able to help him let go, knowing full well that this is not just sex for both of them. Joe has always loved Rami and Rami has always loved him back. Years have passed, perhaps too many, and here they are, back together in a movie, and back in Joe's bed.</p>
<p>“A-again. Please.”, Rami moans when Joe hits just the right spot, a delicious tingle of pleasure running through his legs that impatiently curl around the waist of the other. Joe bites his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Say it.” Joe almost snarls. </p>
<p>He wants to hear him say it.</p>
<p>Rami squeezes his thighs around his waist, feels the tense muscles shaking against his skin and holds him close, he doesn't want him to move away. The skin-on-skin friction is so delicious, with the scent and warmth of sex in the air that goes straight to the brain. Joe feels as if his head could explode. </p>
<p>Rami’s looking at him with half-closed lids over those big and beautiful eyes, the black lashes hide his gaze; they shine with the arousal that heats his body. Joe brings his thumb to Rami’s mouth, who stares at him again as he parts his lips, sticks his tongue out, and takes it all the way to his knuckle. </p>
<p>“Fuck ... “ Joe gasps, slowing his thrusts in favor of pushing himself deeper into the other man. Rami lets out a guttural moan as he feels the new depth. The moan goes straight to Joe’s cock.</p>
<p>“I'll think about it.” Rami sighs. Joe looks at him with hungry eyes. “A-about… your huge cock- Ah, fuck me...” Rami gasps, thrusting back against the ginger man. Joe’s thrusts punch little mewls out of him, like a cat in heat. </p>
<p>Joe grins, kissing his cheekbone softly and holding him tightly in his arms. “Good kitten.”, he growls softly in Rami’s ear, sitting up on his knees to fuck him better. “So good for me, baby.”</p>
<p>Joe feels his legs burn from the pace of his thrusts, but he wouldn’t stop, not when he can almost taste the orgasm that arrives, the sheer force and ecstasy running through him from head to toe. He cums in Rami's little hole, who lets out a sob and a moan. </p>
<p>Joe feels his body burn completely for a moment. He catches his breath and presses his forehead against Rami's shoulder. The Egyptian gently kisses his cheek and strokes his back.</p>
<p>“Honey… wanna come so bad.”, he whispers softly in his ear, squeezing his legs around Joe's waist. The ginger grins softly, looking down between their bellies. Rami's hard cock jerks with the desire to be touched.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby. Touch your pretty cock. I’m staying inside.” he whispers, stealing a quick kiss from Rami and rolling them to the side, in a position where he doesn't risk slipping out of his lover's velvety hole. Joe feels it squeezing around him, and it still sends little shivers of pleasure down his spine. </p>
<p>Rami sighs excitedly, spitting some saliva into the palm of his hand and bringing it around his cock. He holds his breath and without waiting any longer, he starts jerking off quickly with hungry eyes. Those eyes are dripping with love and desire. Joe gently pinches his nipple, watching the other man throw his head back, revealing his neck that Joe covered in marks earlier.</p>
<p>“C’mon Rami. Make a mess of yourself.” he growls as he slowly moves his hips, listening to the wet sounds of Rami jerking his cock and observing the tense muscles of Rami's whole body and the twitching of his legs as he can feel his orgasm rising inside him. </p>
<p>Rami holds his breath for a moment before opening his mouth silently, only gurgling, choking noises communicating the pleasure that runs through him from head to toe. His cock gushes white streams of cum on his belly, dripping placidly down his hand. Joe finds him amazing; he bites his lower lip when he feels Rami's little hole flexing around him, keeping his cock nice and warm, now soft inside of him.</p>
<p>They remain still for a long time, not having the slightest intention to break the hug. Joe holds Rami so tightly that it takes his breath away, but Rami doesn't seem bothered. But Joe wrinkles his nose at the wet and sticky feeling between the lower half of their bodies. The sheets are wet and Joe reminds himself to throw them in the wash soon.</p>
<p>“You feel ok?” Joe whispers softly as he kisses Rami’s temple, while his now-soft cock slips out of Rami’s hole, who shivers at the loss. Joe runs a hand through the other’s short, sweaty curls, falling even more in love with the look Rami gives to him.</p>
<p>“Perfectly fine, darling.”, Rami whispers softly, with a sleepy, smug look to annoy his partner. He smiles for that little ‘darling’ inherited from Freddie.</p>
<p> It's not just sex after all. </p>
<p>Joe gets up, cleaning both of them and going to get a bottle of water from the hotel suite's mini bar. When he returns to bed, after getting both of them hydrated, Rami throws himself into his arms in search of contact and cuddles.</p>
<p>“Could you stay here a lil bit more? We have… time.” Rami asks, yawning slightly, nestling further in Joe's arms, who grins softly. Yes, they definitely have time to spend time together and ... Joe really needs to feel close to him too.</p>
<p>“Always down for some cuddles after sex.” he affirms tenderly, stroking the back of Rami’s neck and taking the bedspread, the only clean thing on the bed, to cover them. They both relax, Joe has always loved the warmth that Rami's body gives off. Exhaustion comes quickly and while he's ready to fall asleep, he feels Rami give him a little kiss on the neck.</p>
<p>“Thanks Joe” is the quiet murmur, as if it were a sweet meow. Joe readjusts his position with the pillow, holding the other one tighter.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, baby.” he murmurs, feeling the pull of sleep, while a sweet sensation of peace and sweetness that only Rami can give him spreads in the center of his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There really isn't much to say: Mazlek is so beautiful, Joe and Rami have spectacular chemistry and how much I wish that they were make another movie togheter 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>